1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing device, an information processing method, and a program.
2. Description of the Related Art
Such a technique that an object is tracked in a three dimensional space by using an input image (tracking image) from a camera has been widely used. In this technique, a feature of a tracked object is learned by using a learning image (learning stage) and the tracked object included in the tracking image is tracked based on the learned feature of the tracked object (tracking stage). Here, on the learning stage and the tracking stage, a shape feature of the tracked object, a color feature of the tracked object, and a combination of the shape feature and the color feature are used as features of the tracked object (for example, refer to “Robust Lip Tracking by Combining Shape, Color and Motion” by Ying-li Tian et al., [online], Carnegie Mellon School of Computer Science, 2000 [searched on Feb. 1, 2010] internet <URL: http://www.cs.cmu.edu/˜face/Papers/accv2000camera.pdf>).